1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a photosensitive medium supporting apparatus to support a photosensitive medium, a developing cartridge and an image forming apparatus having the same, and methods to assemble and disassemble a developing cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are provided with a photosensitive medium on which predetermined electrostatic latent images are formed. The photosensitive medium is disposed to rotate with respect to a supporting shaft fixed to an image forming apparatus. That is, the supporting shaft is disposed through a center of the photosensitive medium to have a substantially cylindrical shape so that photosensitive medium can rotate with respect to the supporting shaft.
Furthermore, at one end of the photosensitive medium is disposed a gear to rotate integrally with the photosensitive medium with respect to the supporting shaft. As a result, when the photosensitive medium is disposed at the image forming apparatus, the gear of the photosensitive medium receives power from a drive gear disposed in a main body so that the photosensitive medium rotates with respect to the supporting shaft.
At this time, to allow the photosensitive medium to maintain a predetermined position with respect to the image forming apparatus, the supporting shaft needs to be fixed not to rotate together with the photosensitive medium and move in an axial direction of the photosensitive medium.
For this, in conventional image forming apparatuses, a fixing ring is disposed at the supporting shaft so as to prevent the supporting shaft from moving in an axial direction of the photosensitive medium, and at least one set of screws are used to fix the supporting shaft to a supporting member to prevent the supporting shaft from rotating together with the photosensitive medium.
As described above, to use separate parts for the prevention of a rotation of the supporting shaft and an axial direction movement of the supporting shaft needs a lot of parts making it inconvenient to assembly.